


Soothing the Beta

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing the Beta

After returning to Derek’s loft from Deaton’s, Isaac numbly sat down on the first piece of furniture he came across. It just happened to be Derek’s bed. He still didn’t fully recall saying that Erica was dead, but he knew that Stiles wasn’t lying when he repeated what Isaac said.  
“We did everything we could. At least we know that Boyd is ok and Erica isn’t suffering anymore,” voiced Derek through the haze that was Isaac’s mind.  
“I could have done more. If I had only found them faster, I could have...” Isaac stuttered.

Sitting beside Isaac, Derek wrapped his arms around the lankier boy pulling him against his body.   
“You did everything you could, but now we have to get you better and focus on getting Boyd back. We need our pack together to heal completely. Until Boyd is back with us though, we are going to focus on getting you well,” Derek comforted.

Doffing their shirts & unfastening their jeans, Derek laid both him and Isaac back on the bed. Rolling Isaac away slightly to remove his pants, Derek soothed the whimpers that escaped Isaac.

“Shh, I’m just getting us comfortable. I’m here,” Derek soothed doffing his own pants and crawling back up in bed pulling Isaac against his chest. Snuggling deep into the soft mattress, Derek held Isaac close running his hands through his curls soothing his beta. 

“Isaac, no matter what I promise I will keep you safe. We will get Boyd back and I won’t let either of you get hurt again. I swear,” whispered Derek.  
Kissing the top of Isaac’s head, Derek swore to keep his promise. He loved his pack and would do all he could to keep them safe.


End file.
